


Seeing Sharks

by Elizabeth Perry (watersword)



Category: Pirates of the Caribbean
Genre: Multi, Post-Curse of the Black Pearl, Threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-07-20
Updated: 2005-07-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 16:49:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/101929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watersword/pseuds/Elizabeth%20Perry
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you see that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing Sharks

"Did you see that?" Will demanded, his hand shading his eyes.

"Given that I've been standing beside you for the last half-hour," Elizabeth said, "I think you can assume I saw it."

"But he — "

"I saw, Will." Silence fell, save for the creaking of the ropes and the hiss of the wind; but that was silence at sea, or as close as it was possible to get. At least until Jack scrambled up the Black Pearl's hull, with all the attendant clicking of beads and babble that never stopped.

"Did you see that?" he demanded, perching on the railing.

"Yes, Jack. We saw. Just like we saw the last dive, and the one before that, and even the one before that. Are you quite done tempting the sharks yet?"

He laughed, and kissed her cheek. "I don't tempt sharks. Too old and tough, and they'd break their teeth on me jewelery. You, on the other hand..." Elizabeth laughed as his finger brushed over the bumps of her spine beneath her hacked-off hair.

"What about me?" Will asked, resting a hand on Jack's damp shoulder.

"Plenty of meat on those bones, aye, ladylove?"

"Aye. But the sharks don't get it. All mine. All ours." Her kiss was salty and slick and all for him. Just as Jack's hands tugging on his shirt, yanking him offbalance and —

water, salty and thick and in his eyes and his lungs and when he came up, he almost expected smoke in his mouth and the hard press of board and broken nails in his back. But no, he swam up to Jack's raucous laughter and shouted advice and the rope drifting nearby with Anamaria on the other end. No sharks in the water that he can see.


End file.
